Madre solo Hay una
by SerenaKetchum4445
Summary: Por que el amor de madre es unico...y el de Delia Ketchum No puede faltar...Delia decide escribir una carta con todos sus sentimientos y emociones explicando todo lo que ha vivido desde que fue mama... (Especial dia de las madres)


Feliz día de las madres!(restrasado)sorry pero bueno es un mini fic especial dedicado por el dia de las madres jiji les dejo el fic y no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios agregar este fic a fav y follows jiji por cierto ya actualize "Historia de un Imposible" les invito a leer el fic y bueno...sin más demoras...aqui esta el fic jiji

DISCLAIRMER:POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE ESTO SOLO ES UN FIC CREADO POR MI SERENAKETCHUM4445 CUALQUIER PARECIDO ES MERA COINCIDENCIA...

 **Capítulo Único:MADRE SOLO HAY UNA!**

Hace años...arceus me dio la bendición de ser mama...y ahora la de ser abuela...como pasan los años...parece como si fuera ayer...te estaba cambiando los pañales y dando el biberón mientras jugabas con los pokemon del laboratorio del professor oak...y sigue volando el tiempo como un Toggekiss volando por el cielo...aun recuerdo cuándo estabas tan emocionado que no podías dormir ese dia en que te irias...sabía que era por tu bien...que todo estaria bien...pero tenia miedo...eras solo un niño!mi niño!quien darkrais invento eso de que a los diez años un niño puede irse de aventuras solo?!jaja...que dramática era...al fin y al cabo creciste mi niño..ya no eres tan niño pero siempre seras a si para mi...con tus sueños y esperanzas y esas ganas de luchar que nunca se acaban con esas fuerzas que sacas en los peores y mas difíciles situaciones jaja eres la viva imagen de tu padre...y como olvidar el día en que viniste de la nada y me dijiste...Felicidades Abuela?!

*FLASHBACK*

Era un dia soleado en pueblo paleta y Delia Ketchum estaba en su jardin mientras estaba limpiando la entrada cuando de pronto...

*En la entrada*

?:Ash...seguro que estara bien?

Ash:Serena tu tranquila todo estara bien mi mama ya sabia que estaba saliendo con alguien seguro se alegra(sonrie)

Serena:pero...(toma aire)esta bien vamos...

Ash:vamos(le agarra de la mano)

*Ash y Serena se acercan a la casa donde Ash vivia con su madre*

Ash:Mama...ya estoy aqui!hola !(saluda sonriendo a )

:Mineee!(Hola!)mine?(Y ella?Y eso)

Serena:Hola...(se esconde detrás de Ash)

donde esta mi mama?

Mr mime:minee minee mr mime*señala el jardín de detrás*(esta detrás...ella esta embarazada jajaj)*sonríe*

Serena:parece simpático(sonrie)

Ash:lo es(sonrie)y creo que ya sabe la noticia...mr mime manten el secreto si?

*Mr mine asiente con la cabeza*

Serena:Hasta luego un placer conocerte!(Serena sonrie y y Ash también)

*Ash y Serena van al jardín a buscar a Delia*

Ash:mama...

Delia:hijo!que alegría volver a verte!

Ash:yo también me alegro mama...Mama(serio)tengo que darte una noticia...y es muy importante...

Delia:Cual es hijo?(sonrie con preocupación)no me asutes...

Ash:te acuerdas de mi novia?

Delia:claro!llevas tiempo hablando de ella!como no olvidarla?!la tienes en un pedestal jajaj(sonrie)

*Serena que estaba detrás del jardín escondida se sonroja*

Ash:mama...(rojo xd)

Delia:como se llamaba?asi..Dawn!la del pelo azul!es muy linda!me cae muy bien jajaj le paso algo?Ash Ketchum como le hayas hechi algo a la hija de Johanna te mato!

(...Serena Yandere ON)

Ash:mama...Dawn no es mi novia...es...

*Serena aparece*

Serena:Dawn no?!(le da una cachetada)

Delia:asi que engañando a tu novia no?!yo no te eduque asi!(otra cachetada)

Ash:pero que hice yo para merecer esto?!(acaria su cara)

Delia:Serena hola!jajaj era broma hija si yo ya se que eres su novia!

Ash:Entonces porque me pegas mama?(llora brock style)

Delia:porque esta claro que esta embarazada y no me lo dijiste!

Serena:wow...Ash estas bien...creo que me pase jeje...(gota cabeza)

Delia:Serena hija...pasa adentro y vamos a comer seguro tienes hambre(sonrie)

Serena:claro gracias(sonrie)

Ash:y que hay de mi?!(se señala a si mismo)

Serena:tu vete con dawn ewe

Ash:jajaja!(en voz baja)quizás lo haga...

*Serena con aura maligna*

Serena:que dijiste?!...

Ash:nada nada...que te amo..y que eres la mujer mas perfecta para mi...(le sonrie dejando a serena sonrojada)

(Delia sonrie)

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Definitivamente ese dia fue muy divertido jajaj... Almenos se que estas en buenas manos...Serena es una buena chica y seguro sera una gran mama...estoy orgullosa De ti hijo...ojala seas muy feliz con ella...Y aqui delante de todos...les deseo que sean muy felices como marido y mujer...(llora)

*Ash desde la mesa se llevanta con su ahora esposa embarazada de 9 meses y van jubti a Delia a abrazarla*

Ash:Gracias por todo mama... Te amo...

Delia:Y yo a ti..hijo...

Serena:como me emociono ahhh ahh...

Ash:si lose mi amor yo también lloro de la emoción...

Delia:no ash...creo que ya es la hora.

Ash:oh..oh..

Y así Delia Ketchum se volvio abuela...si...gran mujer...gran persona...gran madre...Y ahora también gran abuela...

FIN...

Nota:espero que les haya gustado jiji ya voy a actualizar historia de un imposible les amo :*


End file.
